<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through My Eyes by ABeautifulBreakdown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783940">Through My Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulBreakdown/pseuds/ABeautifulBreakdown'>ABeautifulBreakdown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solo Werewolf Family Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ben is having none of that, Ben wants babies, Body Image, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Childhood Sweethearts, Cock Warming, Date Night, F/M, Family Feels, LET ME LOVE YOU, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loves his wife, Marriage, Naked Female Clothed Male, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Soft Ben Solo, Solo Family Feelings (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, YOU ARE PERFECT, all the babies, author has no idea what she's doing, gratuitous praise, kid free, negative body image post pregnancy, post pregnancy, self-deprecation, sex in front of a mirror, soft dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulBreakdown/pseuds/ABeautifulBreakdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben just wishes his wife could see how truly beautiful she is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solo Werewolf Family Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through My Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, well, this has been brewing in my head for a little bit. I'm kind of in love with this little family now so I may turn this into a collection of Werewolf Solo Family one-shots. This was loosely inspired by Chapter 5 of  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296822/chapters/64026499">Tied</a> (which is amazing and if you haven't read it you should but make sure to read the tags), as well as some personal/possibly common struggles experienced post-pregnancy<br/>I THINK I've gotten everything tagged but if I have missed one or tagged something incorrectly then please, please let me know so I can fix that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is quiet. Ben can’t remember the last time the house was actually quiet, not like this. Still and peaceful. Sure it’s a mess, it looks a little like the family who lives here had to drop all their things and flee for their lives. Toys lay scattered across the floor, plates still filled with food sitting on the tables not yet cleared away. Even the TV has been left on, the sound muted as Elsa spins around in the frozen north belting out her feelings like the true Disney princess-- sorry queen that she is. </p><p>Life has not been quiet since long before the children were born. Grey and Taia came into their lives like a hurricane. They were barely ready for one baby let alone two but Rey took to the challenge the way she has done most things in her life with a determination that would put most triathlon participants to shame. Ben had felt utterly useless those first few months. He could change diapers, he could rock them after they’d been fed but when they woke up through the night screaming their displeasure it was never him they wanted. He’d get up all the same, console one while Rey fed the other and then switch off to make short work of feeding, burping and rocking before settling them back into their cribs for the night. </p><p>Sometimes the little monsters would worm their way into their parent's beds and then Ben got no sleep at all. He was always worried he’d roll over on one or wake up to find the other missing. Silly parental concerns that if he’s honest haven’t really gone away but morphed into new and more bizarre fears. </p><p>Then came Elijah, As determined and stubborn as his big sister Taia and as loud as his big brother Grey. Just when Ben thought he had it all figured out Elijah popped on the scene and threw his world into chaos all over again.</p><p>It's funny how now he can’t picture his life without it. </p><p>The quiet is too quiet, eerie and strange. Hollow, it feels hollow. The kind of stillness that parents often crave but hate when they get it. He’s grateful to his parents for recognizing the signs of parental fatigue and offering to take the kids for the weekend but now that they’re gone he doesn’t really know what it is he’s supposed to do with himself. They have plans, loose plans, but plans all the same. Dinner at a restaurant that Poe and Finn had given them a giftcard to almost eleven months ago now and maybe a midnight run. If he’s lucky, plays his cards right maybe, just maybe he can convince his pretty little wife that sex under the stars is a perfectly romantic way to end the evening. She hasn’t had a hard heat since before she got pregnant with Elijah. The breastfeeding keeps that sort of thing suppressed for the time being but her scent has changed, something in the air around her is different, thicker, sweeter somehow. </p><p>Ben wonders if she’s noticed it, the subtle shift in her scent, or how her skin looks just a little warmer. How the kids act differently around her, needy, clingy. Not that that’s much of a change, their little pack depends on her like she’s the reason for the air in their lungs. Himself included and he’s not afraid to admit that. He’d be utterly lost without her. </p><p>Wandering through their too small kitchen Ben busies himself scooping up plates and scraping the remnants of a hasty supper into the compost. Thankful that Rey insisted they install that dishwasher a few months back, despite the fact that they likely wouldn’t be staying in the house for very much longer, Ben loads the infernal thing. A waste of money in his eyes but in this instant, perhaps not the worst purchase of life. He’s still not entirely sure how to use it but he rinses the plates off and packs them away all the same. It’s likely just the push of a button but with his luck he’d manage to do even that wrong and their weekend without the kids would turn into a weekend of being taunted by his wife about his ineptitude at the most mundane electronic tasks. Besides, there are much more interesting things Ben can think to do with his hands. </p><p>Speaking of which--</p><p>Dishes packed away, table and counters quickly wiped down Ben wanders into the conjoined living room to turn off the TV. The floor is a veritable minefield covered in Lego’s and Beyblade's and books and stuffies. He knows he should be a good husband and pick it all up. He even swoops down to pick up a few of the more obvious items to toss into the kids rooms on his way passed but there’s this tug around his middle telling him now is not the time. </p><p>He can feel her, like a ripple beneath his skin. Like a hand delicately placed on his shoulder nudging him forward. They mated young, too young some might argue but Ben knew from the moment he met her that Rey was the girl he was meant to spend his life with. He knew, his wolf knew. It had taken her some convincing but eventually, she knew it too. They’ve been together since highschool, there isn’t much they haven’t shared with one another so their connection runs deep. The kind of thing that sings in his veins, humming sweetly whenever she’s near. </p><p>Walking past the half-open doorways of the children’s bedrooms Ben pauses for a moment. Taia’s bed is neatly made, everything in its place. The walls are a soft purple with white and grey accents. She has her own space because it’s likely she’d kill Grey if she were forced to live in his mess for too long. Depositing a book and a stuffy on the inside of the door Ben turns to the door on the opposite side of the hallway. Grey’s space is far more chaotic. There’s a crib against the wall for the evenings when they can actually get Elijah down on his own and across from it is what looks more like a nest than a bed. Grey’s sheets are piled up in a heap. He gets hot through the night and often throws them off but making his bed still remains a foreign concept in his world. There are clothes and toys everywhere, his dark grey walls covered in posters of Minecraft with a small lamp on his bedside table that’s shaped like a pixelated potion bottle. It glows blue in the dim light of the room, clearly, someone forgot to turn it off before they left.</p><p>Ben drops the lego off on the lid of the toy chest, tossing a stuffie into Elija’s crib before turning off the lamp. It only takes him a few minutes to have Grey’s bed made, tugging the edge of his comforter down in a crisp line. It’ll stay neat for the weekend at least. </p><p>Absently moving to straighten the contents of Elijah’s crib Ben stares at the little stuffed bunny. His son’s second favorite, the first of course has gone with him to Grammy and Grampy’s. The fur of its ears is matted and coarse beneath his fingers. Just the tips though because Eli likes to suck on them absently when he’s falling asleep. </p><p>Something warm and sweet flutters in Ben’s chest as he stares down at the little stuffed toy. His kids, the kids they made together in the life they built. They are his, his family, his pack, his reason for existing in the world. The room feels empty but Ben’s heart has never felt more full. He’d have ten of them if he thought that Rey would be up for it but it’s her body that carries the brunt of the work and Ben’s biggest contribution to the whole thing is more fun than anything else. </p><p>He finds himself wondering how he might broach the subject of one more. A nice even number, maybe. Elijah was a lot and he’s still so young, it wouldn’t be fair to Rey to push another child on her so soon. Though the idea of practicing definitely has its merits. If only she could see herself the way he sees her-</p><p>There’s a soft groan in their bedroom and something tight in Ben’s chest. The skin at his neck itches, his mating gland throbbing as something hooks him around the middle. Something is wrong. Not <em> wrong </em>, wrong but wrong enough that he can feel it. Her frustration, her agitation. It coats the back of his throat like an antacid, chalky and thick pulling his focus away from the larger family that might be and back to the task at hand.</p><p>Operation ‘<em> seduce the wife </em>’.</p><p>He finds her standing in their bedroom holding up a pretty blue dress against her nearly naked body. She switches it out for a garment of deep green, her head cocked to the side as she takes in her image in the mirror tucked away in the corner of their room. It’s a heavy thing framed in thick wood that Ben made himself. One of the few things she’s ever asked him for.</p><p>Switching between the two dresses Rey huffs and throws both down onto the bed. She doesn’t seem to notice him at first, lingering in the doorway like a shadow. Her hair is pulled up in a towel wrapped around her head, fresh from the shower. Her long legs are bare, a pair of black full back panties hiding the real treasure from view. The front has silver stitching but the back- Ben swallows harshly, the back is sheer with a bralette on top that’s designed to match. She doesn’t do this often, wear these little sets that he knows she has tucked away in her drawers. Things kept from before the kids when they were young and handsy. </p><p>Not that Ben’s hands have ever stopped in their quest for her pleasure but now it’s become a matter of a time and a place. Before, they were reckless, sex in public places, games and toys and wolf sex. So, so much wolf sex. God, he misses the wolf sex. Midnight hunts, wild runs, letting instinct take over. It makes Ben hard just to think about it, his inner wolf pacing within his chest like an animal caged. It’s been so long since they’ve been able to be wild, be free. He needs it, <em> they </em> need it.</p><p>Another huff however tells Ben that something else is needed more. His attention becomes laser focused, following the way Rey paces until she’s standing in front of the mirror with her hands on her belly. Her skin there is stretched and soft and honestly might be Ben’s favorite part about her. The space where she carried their children, life giver, mother, but she’s pulling at it with her head cocked to the side, a look on her face that breaks his heart just a little. </p><p>She’s scrutinizing herself, poking and tugging at the flesh around her belly like it’s something abhorrent. Something she hates. A flicker of something flutters through Ben’s mind. </p><p><em> Disgusting </em>.</p><p>She thinks she’s disgusting. Her long legs are toned, she runs when she can so it keeps her in shape. She does yoga in the living room in the morning which Ben appreciates on account of the marvellous view he gets while getting the children their breakfast. She put on weight with Elijah’s pregnancy, more than she wanted to but Eli was a good sized baby and before that she’d been carrying twins so yeah her body has changed some in the last few years but so has Ben’s.</p><p>He’s got a bit of a belly on him, a few silver streaks that run through his hair. It’s not a matter of being out of shape but a matter of their lives changing. He’s active with work and no one would ever dare call him fat or comment on <em> his </em>size but he sees it. She sees it too, the way parenthood has softened him and she likes the way it feels beneath her hands or against her cheek when they fall asleep curled up around one another. </p><p>If it’s ok for him, why then is it not also, ok for her? </p><p>She’s carried their children for christ sake and all Ben has done is enjoy a quieter existence and Rey’s new found love of baking. </p><p>“I know- I’m not ready yet, I’m sorry.” Rey’s voice calls. She’s standing in front of the mirror with her hands on her hips. Ben can see the faint white of the nursing pads edged through the black lace of the bralette that she wears. Is it wrong that that turns him on just a little too?</p><p>“It’s ok, we have all the time in the world,” he tries to assure her, pushing off from the doorframe and into the room. Her scent is sweet, something earthy and wild that speaks to the more feral part of Ben’s soul. The part that rumbles to life at the mere inkling of an opportunity. Her body calls to him sweetly until he’s standing at her back staring at her reflection in the mirror. The lighting is dim but he can see everything, every mole, every freckle, every stretch mark. Nothing about her body is unappealing, all of it crafted into this perfect being. A precious gift that the universe has bestowed upon him and it’s his job now to worship and appreciate the glorious being she is.</p><p>Large hands cap her shoulders as he cocks his head with her, trying to see what it is that she sees. He can't, it's impossible. Where she finds flaw, he finds beauty, where she sees a need for a change, he finds himself obsessed, “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Pressing a kiss against her shoulder he allows his lips to linger, catching her gaze staring back at him. </p><p>“Nothing fits,” Rey grumbles, her hands flopped to her sides in frustration, “I’m just- ugh I don’t even know how you can find me attractive.” </p><p>Ben chuckles softly against her skin, his hands sliding down her front to cup her breasts through the lace. She groans softly, a barely there noise but he knows that she’s sensitive, pressing his hips against her backside to emphasize his point, “But I do,” he murmurs carefully, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”</p><p>“You have three children, Benjamin,” Rey chides, resting her cheek against his as he snuggles in with his chin to her shoulder</p><p>“And they are all perfect and beautiful but you, my lovely wife, gave them to me-” he hums happily, his hands wandering down until his arms are draped around her middle. She’s still so little compared to him, his hands spanning nearly the entire width of her waist, “You carried them here, kept them safe, nurtured them with your body and that,” A soft kiss to her neck, “Makes you the most incredible being that I have ever met.”</p><p>“Ben stop,” he watches her cheeks bloom with a rosy blush, looking away from their reflection in a hushed sort of embarrassment, “I feel so gross, I can’t lose the baby weight.”</p><p>“What baby weight?” Ben hums cupping her belly in his hands, cradling the spot where she seems to be hyper-focused, “You need to cut yourself some slack babe, you’re fucking hot. A total MILF. Your body is a work of art and I for one love every last inch of it.”</p><p>But Rey is pushing his hands away, trying to squirm out of his grasp, trying to get away. Her scent has peaked, something sad, something desperate. Something he wants to squash, tear apart, rip it to shreds and lay it at her feet as an offering, “Stop Ben, please.” </p><p>For just a moment he relents, his hold growing slack allowing her to pull away. To put space between them because for half a second it seems like the right thing. It’s what she wants after all. But it’s not, not really. She wants him to love her and he does, he will, always and forever until his last dying breath and while she knows it she needs to <em> know </em> it.</p><p>Like a whisper in his heart, he feels it, the way she needs him now more than maybe she ever has before. It’s not like her heats, it’s different but still just as intense, something that makes his inner wolf howl.</p><p>“Rey-'' Ben warns, watching her stalk away, pulling her towel from her hair to shake out the long, dark, wet strands in a cascade of loose waves that falls like a curtain around her. She does everything she can to ignore him but he won’t allow it, he can’t. It’s not right. This animosity towards self that she’s got brewing beneath the surface. “Rey-'' he tires again, watches her shoulders stiffen as he says it, pointedly ignoring him. </p><p>Oh- Oh this is how it is?</p><p>Heat prickles beneath the collar of Ben’s shirt, his mating gland itchy, annoying him to no end, “<em> Omega </em>-” he snaps and Rey freezes. </p><p>“Did you just-” A half-turn has her looking over her shoulder, “Tread lightly Solo, you might not win this one.” </p><p>She’s ready for a fight and it might be a little wrong how much he enjoys that thought, his cock twitching within his pants as she stands there in the dim light of the setting sun nearly bare before him. Like Artemis, poised and wild, goddess of the hunt, goddess of the wild.</p><p>He does not heed her warning, something that might, at one point have gotten his ass kicked but he’s too amped up now to care, “Take your clothes off.” An order, a command, not an alpha command but his voice edges on something that brokers no argument. A warning, he’s not fucking about. </p><p>“What--?”</p><p>“Clothes. Off. Now.” He makes short work dragging the heavy mirror across the room so that it’s sitting in front of his dresser at the end of their bed. There isn’t a lot of space between the mattress and the mirror. A few feet at most but it’s perfect for what he needs.</p><p>He watches her move, slow at first, curious. Her top, the nursing pads fluttering to the floor as she tosses the flimsy material onto the bed. Her panties come next, stepping out of them carefully. Ben catches her scent like an explosion, she’s wet, turned on despite not wanting to be. Standing before him like a petulant child as she drops the offending garment onto the floor but doesn’t say a word, brows arched, hands on her hips as if to say, ‘<em> and now what asshole? </em>’.</p><p>He loves when she’s confrontational, when he knows he doesn’t need to be gentle. It’s these times he knows she wants it a little rough and fuck is he ready to give that to her, “Good girl,” he purrs knowing she both loves and hates the sentiment. Today is more hate than love but there’s a glimmer of something dark and hot that sparks beneath, her eyes wide, dark and narrowed as she watches him take a seat on the edge of their bed. </p><p>The mattress sags beneath his weight as he quirks a digit and beckons her near. She doesn’t want to, fights against it even, but eventually, she relents, her feet carrying her over until her knees bump against his, “Why am I naked Ben?”</p><p>He doesn’t give her an answer, just looks up into her face as he instructs her, “Turn around.”</p><p>Rey narrows her eyes pursing her lips before she complies, standing with her back to him affording Ben a view of her rounded backside. Her legs have always been strong, runners thighs but her ass, good lord her ass. It’s a luxury he’s only taken a handful of times, an ‘<em> only on special occasions </em>’ kind of thing which honestly is probably for the best. He’s always loved coming inside her pretty little cunt anyway. Every Time an opportunity, the possibility of a child no matter what extra precautions they might be taking (usually none). He likes to pretend even when he knows they shouldn’t, that she’s not ready or that it’s not the right time that it might happen. This time it’ll take. He loves it, her belly full of his cum, the idea of her round with his child.</p><p>And now that he’s had it it’s becoming something of an obsession. Watching her grow, watching her body change, watching life stir within her, a life they’ve created. Something both her and him, something made of them but uniquely its own entity. It’s better than any high he’s ever chased in his life. </p><p>“Tell me what you see.” </p><p>Grumbling softly Rey takes in her image. He watches her eyes move, carefully tripping over every flaw and angle, “I see me, tired- exhausted. Dark circles under my eyes, saggy tits that are fucking sore right now. I see a belly that needs to go and stretch marks that are only <em> now </em> starting to lighten up. I see-” She sighs, “I see someone who’s let themselves go.”</p><p>Ben is listening, he honest to god is but she’s naked and he’s hard and his pants are tight and his knot is inflamed around the base just slightly and god what he wouldn’t give to be buried in her body right this very instant. She’s rattling off flaws that make his chest ache, that make his wolf angry because she’s attacking his mate. There are tears in her eyes and a look on her face that Ben’s never seen before. Something broken, something empty, “Rey,” Her name startles her from whatever dark path she’s started down, her attention snapping up from the stretch marks on her belly to find his attention locked on her and only her, “Sweetheart,” he edges as she turns. He groans at the sight of her, breasts still swollen, nipples pretty and puffy, and dark standing at attention, calling to him, “Will you let me love you?” He asks though he wants nothing more than to simply <em> take </em>, he asks because it’s the right thing to do, “Let me show you Wildheart, see yourself from my eyes?” </p><p>Rey sniffles a little, “Ben, please.” It’s unclear what exactly she’s asking. Please stop, Please do, love her, all of her, every last inch. Please show her, please be kind, please don’t ever stop. </p><p>Reaching out he pulls her in close, spreading his knees to make space for her between them. He kisses her sternum, enraptured by the small gasp of air that she takes as his mouth trails kisses across her chest. One hand works up along her belly, clumsy fingers encircling her nipple on one breast as his mouth finds the other, “Oh- oh Ben no-” she stammers softly as his teeth drag lightly across the rosy flesh. He feels her shudder through his veins, his tongue wrapping around her nipple, lips creating suction and, “B--Ben, You know that--”</p><p>He smirks against her breast before giving a hard and poignant suck, revelling in the sigh, the moan, the gasp like a breath she’s afraid to take. His mouth fills with the taste of her, warm and wet, earthy and sweet. It tastes like life, spilling into his mouth with a surge. Like a dam burst, an explosion as he swallows it down, laving at her nipple afterwards in silent thanks. He can hear her, her soft gasping, “Oh- oh fuck, oh god<em> Ben </em>,” like music to his ear urging him to do it again. </p><p>It’s not the first time he’s done this, not even the second or the third so he’s not entirely sure why Rey is so shocked when he moves to the other breast. His thumb soothes the now wet nipple as his mouth encloses around the other, tongue working against the soft rounded flesh. She’s always so sensitive like this, like having babies has turned her into one live, raw nerve and he fucking loves it. He loves the way she tastes, loves that her body is capable of this, that he in some part made this happen. </p><p>“M’gonna love you,” he murmurs around her nipple, another languid pull, another torrent of milk spilling into his mouth, another sigh, “Are you wet right now?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Rey bites out breathily, grabbing one of his hands and bringing the fingers between her legs. Her thighs are sticky and warm but her core is like molten earth. Soft, plaint, ready for him to plant his seed.</p><p>He wants nothing more than to pin her to the bed and fuck her until she screams for him. To push his cock in and hold it there, letting her squirm on it until she makes herself come. He could take her slow, push it in deep until his cum paints her insides, his knot locking them in place. Or maybe fast and hard, pull her hair a little, she likes it when he does that from behind, pinning her to the bed as he comes. Because as much as he loves to feel his spend filling her up, Rey too lives for the throb, the way his knot stretches her until she can’t move without him.</p><p>Ben groans as his fingers slide through her slick folds, pushing her inner lips apart until he can dip into the warmth of her cunt, “Fuck I love you, do you know that? That I love you?” Rey groans as his fingers sink in, working into her slowly as his tongue wraps around her sensitive and spent nipple, “Do you know how much?”</p><p>“No,” falls from her lips but he’s not entirely sure she knows that she’s even speaking. </p><p>“I’m going to show you, do you want me to show you?” </p><p>Ben pulls off her nipple with a wet smacking pop, looking up to find his beautiful wife with her head thrown back, mouth wide. Her hips buck against him riding his fingers as her hands grasp for the thick material at his shoulders, “Please.”</p><p>“Please what, my little wildling?” Ben purrs, wiggling his fingers, “Please show you? Please make you come?”</p><p>“Both, all of it, <em> please </em>,” Rey gulps down mouthfuls of air while Ben’s thumb searches out for her clit. It moves in haphazard circles the broad edge pushing her over. Her insides quiver and contract, her hips moving with a determination that’s met only by his own desire to see her let go.</p><p>When she comes it’s with a gasp, high pitched and shrill, her fingers scrambling against his shoulders as her legs start to give out beneath her. Ben stabilizes her against his thigh kissing her chest, her shoulders, her neck, anywhere his mouth can find as she murmurs and mewls her contentment. She’s happy but it’s still there, that flicker of betrayal. The negative thought of self that Ben has found himself utterly determined to lay to waste to. </p><p>“Good girl,” he cajoles, nuzzling his nose into her neck as Rey balances herself on his knee. His fingers have made their way out of her body, stroking wet paths up and down her thigh, “We’re not done yet,” he promises, “Little break and then I want you to do something for me?” </p><p>“M’kay,” Rey mumbles happily, “I can do that.”</p><p>Ben laughs, “No, no my love, not <em> that </em>.” Though he would gladly take her mouth wrapped around him he is a man on a mission, “Can you take my cock out love?” </p><p>Rey nods, sleepy fingers toying with the button on his jeans. It takes a minute and some determination but she manages with ease to release the denim. Lifting his hips he lets her tug the stiff material down over his legs until he’s sitting with his pants around his knees, his shirt still on, “Good, now turn around.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You heard me, Sweetheart, turn around for me.” </p><p>“Ben-”</p><p>“I thought you were going to let me love you, Rey,” Reaching for her hand Ben presses a kiss against her knuckle, “Little one,” he coos softly, “Do you trust me?”</p><p>It’s an unfair question because of course, she does. He knows beyond all else in their lives that she trusts him. She might not always like him, might not always agree with him but she will <em> always </em> trust him. He can see it, the flicker of that trust alight in her eye as she slowly complies turning her back on him, presenting him with her ass, “Now what?” Rey asks softly, casting her gaze back behind her instead of a head where the mirror lies and within it their reflection. </p><p>Within it the truth.</p><p>“I want you to climb up on my lap,” Ben’s cock bounces, pearly precome dripping from the tip as he watches his wife, his pretty little wife with her spectacularly rounded arse back up and fumble until she’s sitting with her knees pressed into the mattress on either side of her his hips, “Good girl,” Ben offers, pressing kisses against her spine as she wiggles on back until her rear end hits his chest. </p><p>His hands find her hips holding her in place but he can’t help but lean in, his teeth scraping against her backside in a possessive little bite, “Ben what are you—?</p><p>Running his hands up along her sides he nips again, pressing butterfly soft kisses along her spine, his words a spoken secret against her flesh, “Isn’t it obvious?” Another twitch, this time his cock hits against her thigh, “I’m going to fuck you, little wife and you’re going to watch,” He smiles as she shudders, “I’m going to teach you a valuable lesson tonight sweetheart, are you ready?” </p><p>“Wha—“ She starts but stops herself, settling on a soft, quick nod and an “Ok, but we had dinner plans.”</p><p>“Fuck dinner plans Rey,” Ben bites out a little too harshly, the pressure he applies on her hips urging her down, down, down until the tip of his cock is brushing against her, “Line it up and get ready.” </p><p>This time Rey does as she’s told without question or hesitation. Her fingers wrapping around his shaft, dragging the swollen head of his dick back and forth against her opening. “I want you to watch,” he tells her softly, helping her settle down, down, down her body opening for him as his cock disappears inside, “Look at you sweetheart,” Rey groans as Ben’s hips buck up into her heat, “Look how perfect you are.”</p><p>“M’not,” she protests softly, suppressing a moan when her backside connects with his hips. She’s seated on him fully, whimpering softly as the makings of his knot push in leaving nothing but his balls left on the outside. Slick trickling out of her slowly, coating him in <em> her </em>, shiny and sticky and sweet. </p><p>“Do you see what I see?” Ben’s fingers twitch at her sides as he fights his inner wolf struggling for control. When she shakes her head he sighs, pressing his forehead against her spine, “My beautiful girl, my sweet little wife,” she purrs at the endearment, “Look at you. Strong thighs, beautiful strong thighs,” his hands roam over quads that pop and flex as she sits perched on his cock, “Quick and beautiful and fierce.” Along her hips, passed her belly, until they meet her arms Ben rubs up and down like he’s trying to warm her up, “arms that hold our beautiful children, arms that hug them, that keep them safe, that make them feel loved. Beautiful arms, your beautiful arms.”</p><p>Up, up, up along her neck, his palms cup her jaw, middle fingers caressing the pout of her lower lip. Her mouth left hanging open, waiting, “This mouth, this fucking beautiful mouth, lips so soft, perfect for kissing. A mouth that puts me in my place when I need it. A mouth that tells our children bedtime stories,” one finger breaches the warm opening stroking her tongue, “Talented little tongue, sharp and sweet. Quick-witted, fierce, teasing. I’ve always loved your mouth. Your smile reminds me of the sunrise. Have I ever told you that before?”</p><p>Rey’s lips close around Ben’s finger sucking at it softly making him groan. His hips stir, pushing up just a little, bouncing her on his cock. He’s impatient and he has to be careful because if he’s not this lesson will be over before it’s even really started, “Look at your mouth Rey, look how pretty it looks, your lips swollen, so kissable.” But he hasn’t kissed them yet. How has he not kissed them yet? “When I’m done this lesson sweetheart, I’m going to kiss those lips, those pretty lips. God, holy fuck Rey, you’re so fucking tight.”</p><p>He feels her laugh around his digit, feels her rock against him, tempting, pushing him, “Not yet,” he says with a nip to the back of her arm, “I’m still teaching you your lesson. Now, what’s next?” A pause as Ben peeks over her shoulder taking in the image of them in the mirror. Rey’s spread over him, split open, keeping his cock warm while he waits. The small patch of curls at the apex of her thighs sits riotous and wild. Not a concern after three children, for either of them really. Ben actually prefers it when she hasn’t shaved it all off leaving her natural and wild. It’s never been to the point where he has to search around, always neatly trimmed, always perfect. She’s fucking perfect.</p><p>“You have the sweetest nose, did you know that I love you nose? And your eyes are the most wonderful shade of brown, hazel but dark flecked with gold. Like something rare hidden in the earth. And your hair, it’s gotten so long,” One hand losses itself in the wet and slightly matted locks, his fingers clenching as he pulls her head back just so, “I love your hair, up, down, it doesn’t matter. It’s so soft, I love that you let me braid it. I love that at night it makes you sleepy when I play with it. I love that it always smells like that apple and pear shampoo you use. That your pillow always smells like it.” He sighs. </p><p>His hands continue their journey, out of her mouth, along her neck back down her arms until he’s holding her hands. Brilliantly strong, carefully nimble, tricky little things, “I love your hands for so many reasons. I love that they show such care for our children, that you can build and create marvellous things with them. You’re more handy than me I think and these hands help you with that. I love that they always know where mine are, that after this long together they still touch and explore with the same hesitant curiosity as they did the first time we had sex.” </p><p>“Ben—“</p><p>“Yes, Sweetheart?” He nuzzles his nose along her spine as she twitches around him, “Do you remember that night?”</p><p>“We were fifteen, supposed to be going to the movies.” Rey tries to say but her voice catches, her hands clutched in Ben’s, “We snuck back to your house, you—“</p><p>“Told you I loved you— what a cliche.”</p><p>Rey giggles softly, “Our love is a cliche Ben, childhood sweethearts.”</p><p>Ben’s laugh is dark, a breath of air ghosting past his lips as he takes Rey’s hands and presses them to her chest, “I’m not done yet, when I’m done  I’ll give you what you want.” What they both want really, his resolve fraying around the edges like an old piece of twine. </p><p>“Ben—“ higher, airy, light, his name becomes a mantra repeated over and over, each time slightly different, the cadence shifted, <em> wanting </em>. </p><p>“These, fuck Rey, your pretty little tits.” </p><p>“They’re small,” she complains but it does nothing more than strengthen his need to show her. </p><p>“They’re perfect,” he whispers, “look at them Rey,” when she doesn’t he urges, “<em> Look </em> at them. Look how perfect they are. A handful each. When you don’t wear a bra it drives me fucking wild and look—“ pinching her nipple Ben kneads the flesh around it until it’s wet and leaking again, “Look at you,” His other hand joins, lightly pinching, squeezing, kneading until both nipples are leaking all over his hands.</p><p>Rey groans, “Like a fucking cow.”</p><p>But Ben won’t hear it, pinching her nipples a little harder. Enough to make a point, enough to make her seethe through her teeth but he knows it’s ok because her inner walls tremble. A little edge of pain to her pleasure, “You feed our babies with these, you’re a fucking miracle Rey. There are women who can’t breastfeed, women who struggle.”</p><p>“I struggled,” and she did.</p><p>“But you kept with it, you were determined and now look. Look at the mess you're making,” Ben steals one hand away to lick it off before returning to his task, swirling a wet thumb around the engorged nipple softly, “Don’t you see how amazing this is, how beautiful these are.” </p><p>Her answer comes in the form of a moan, her lip pinned between her teeth as she nods, “Good girl, now what else?.” This time he gives her something more, while one hand rests on her belly, the other moves between her legs. His fingers play through her folds until he finds her clit and smiles, “Now this,” a light pressure on her belly makes Rey whimper, he’s making his point by pressing her tight around the head of his cock as well. There beneath the delicate squish of her tummy is him, hard and persistent and ready, so, so very ready to finally move, to make her come, to fill her up, “You carried our babies here. This might actually be my favourite part of you, the part I love the most. Where you see stretch marks, I see<em> life </em>, where you see excess skin, I see the space where you nurtured our babies. You see yourself as flawed but sweetheart, your body is a work of art,” his fingers trace lightly along the marks marring her flesh. The ones she obsesses over, soft puckered skin that’s been stretched and let go, “Everyone one of these is a mark that I love, a piece of you that makes me love you more. Rey. I never thought it was possible to love someone so much and I do, I love you so fucking much. I need you to know, I need you to see. You’re fucking amazing. You’re perfect, so much so and it kills me to think you can’t see even a little bit of that. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.” </p><p>Ben’s finger stumbles over her clit and Rey cries out, “Ben— please I need.”</p><p>“What little one? Tell me what you need.”</p><p>Her groan breathes fire into his lungs making them burn, “Can you— just move. I need you to move.”</p><p>“Do you want to come again?”</p><p>“Oh god, please—“ </p><p>“Tell me then,” Ben prompts, “Tell me you see.”</p><p>“I see—“</p><p>“What— what do you see?”</p><p>A frustrated groan from Rey makes him chuckle, “I’m— I’m— beautiful.”</p><p>“You are and you’re such a good girl.” His good girl, his sweet girl, his pretty little wife. His, his, his, “Fuck I wanna put a baby in you sweetheart. Watch me— watch me put a baby in you. Watch me full up your pretty little pussy with my cum.” </p><p>Wrapping one arm around her belly Ben secures his footing and pushes up simultaneously pulling Rey down into his lap. “Watch me, Sweetheart, watch me fuck a baby into you, watch me fill you up until it leaks out around my knot—“ Adding almost as an after thought, “fuck I need to come so bad, need to come in you, my pretty little wife with her pretty little pussy.” </p><p>Rey groans her approval, head tossed back as Ben works into her body. She clutches at his forearm, as he lifts her up and then pulls her down again, snapping his hips, “Uh-uh now, I want you to watch.” </p><p>He needs her to see, needs her to watch as her body takes all of him. Needs her to see how strong she is, how sexy she is, how fucking amazing she is. A goddess to be worshipped, her body a temple for Ben to lay his offering. He watches with her, the way she stretches, the way she slides over him, his cock saturated in slick, his balls wet, his knot there on the edge of popping. It catches at her opening, becoming harder and harder to push past until it’s no longer visible. He watches as she watches, her eyes wide, lips parted, the sounds falling from her like something straight from his teenage self's wildest dreams. </p><p>His fingers move against her, slipping through her folds, stroking the area where their bodies are joined. Pulling just so, spreading her wide giving her a better look because, fuck, if this isn’t the most glorious sight he’s ever seen. She needs to see, he has to make her see. Her body is perfect.</p><p>“Tell me,” Ben groans against her shoulder. </p><p>“M’beautiful,” tumbles from her lips.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“M’beautiful,” higher this time, his fingers working over her clit, coating the little bundle of nerves in slick as he works furiously towards her end. It creeps up fast starting as a series of muscle convulsions that ripple along the head of his cock until her inner walls flutter and squeeze and her body snaps rigid. His name is ripped from her throat as she throws her head back, hitting against his shoulder, her thighs twitching as she comes and comes hard. Slick pools under his ass as Ben snaps his hips into her, unable to pull out.</p><p>Rey’s body is plaint and soft, spent from her release relaxed back against him making it easier for him to grind into her when his knot pops making Ben groan. It shatters something in her, pushing her over the edge again, something smaller, something brighter as her cunt clenches like a plea, begging for his cum. It lights like a match, burning low and then bright until the fire consumes him and he’s lost. He comes with a holler belted from his chest like a beast but Rey laughs and Ben’s cock twitches emptying into her in strong heavy spurts.</p><p>Lazily he mouths at her shoulder, her neck, anywhere he can touch, his nose buried in her hair. Her body shifts, pulling another surge of cum from deep within Ben’s balls until, true to his word, his spend seeps out the cracks around the seal created by his knot. </p><p>“Can we have another baby?” Ben huffs softly making Rey laugh.</p><p>“Not right now.”</p><p>“That’s not a no.”</p><p>“It’s not a no,” Rey affirms affectionately. </p><p>“And—“</p><p>“And what?” Ben’s fingers slip through the mix of their bodily fluids collecting it up only to smear it against Rey’s mating glad, “Did you just—?”</p><p>“I did— sorry.” He’s not— not really and she knows that too. He should be, rationally but the animal that shares his headspace demands so much worse. Thankfully it’s appeased with just this small act of dominance, of claiming. Ben would much rather bite but he can’t leave her covered in marks. Then again the weekend is still young. “What did we learn?” Ben prompts, mildly condescending in his tone. </p><p>“That you’re a pervert?” Ben laughs, “That you’re a domineering alpha?” Another nip on the shoulder, harder this time and a little too close to the neck, a warning, “That I’m beautiful.”</p><p>"Good girl."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright friends, there it is. Let me know what you think and come and say Hello on <a href="https://twitter.com/rebelscumreylo">The Twitter</a> xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>